Quite the Surprise
by NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Sirius and James were only going to open their letters, expecting a book list and a 'Welcome to your seventh year at Hogwarts.' Imagine their surprise when there's something else in James' envelope - a badge. One-shot.


**Another Marauder era one-shot... I seem to like these. This is short, just my take on how this could have happened. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I have merely applied my imagination and had a little bit of fun!  
**

* * *

**Quite the Surprise**

"James, Sirius, letters for you!"

"Hang on a second, Mum!"

"_James_!"

"_Mum_!"

"They're from Hogwarts!"

James and Sirius immediately stopped their game of chess and raced down the stairs; eager for something from the place they missed so much. They dashed into the kitchen and each grabbed an owl, then proceeded to rip open their envelopes. Dorea shook her head fondly and headed for the library.

"And it looks like we have yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year," muttered Sirius as he quickly read the contents of his letter. "I wonder if the job really is jinxed. What do you reckon, Prongs?"

Sirius turned to see his best mate frozen as he started at his letter, his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide.

"Prongs? Prongs, you all right, mate? They haven't finally come to their senses and expelled you, have they? Cause if they have, I'm writing a letter of complaint. You can't get expelled without me!"

James didn't answer, but just kept staring at his letter.

"Alright, Prongs, talk to me buddy. You're starting to scare me now. Tell me what's wrong!"

Still no answer.

"'REA, CHARLIE!" yelled Sirius, "I THINK JAMES BROKE!"

"Well, he's never quite been right in the head, I thought you knew that already, Sirius," said James' father, walking into the kitchen. Then he paused as he spotted his son. "But that, on the other hand… is not quite normal. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," said Sirius, lifting up his hands innocently. "Honest!"

"He normally looks that way when he's thinking of that Lily Evans he talks about so much," said Dorea, coming in to stand next to her husband.

"Well, I can't be bothered to wait for him to un-petrify, so…" Sirius reached over and snatched the letter out of James' hand, and then began to read.

"James Potter, I am very proud to congratulate you on becoming our… No way…" Sirius threw the letter to the side and grabbed the envelope, flipping it upside down. And out of it fell…

A head boy badge.

"Oh my Merlin," said Sirius. "Dumbledore's finally gone off his rocker."

All further thoughts were cut short as a piercing screech shot through the household, and Dorea Potter threw her arms around her son.

"Oh James!" she exclaimed. "I am so proud of you! Dumbledore must really like you if he wants you as head boy after all you've done-"

"I'm not completely sure if she's being insulting or if she's complimenting him," Charlus whispered to Sirius.

Sirius did not pay any attention to him, though, as he had problems of his own.

"This isn't because Dumbledore _likes_ him," he exclaimed, "If that were the case he would have given the position to Remus! No, Dumbledore has done this to _make my life miserable!_"

"How does that work?" asked Dorea, standing up straight again.

"Because who do you think is going to be head girl, hmm? Who? Really, in our year there is only one choice."

"Marlene McKinnon?" asked Charlie sarcastically.

"Lily Evans!" groaned Sirius. "So now he's going to be all uptight about doing his head boy duties to try and impress Evans, and we're not going to be able to do any more pranks and have fun!"

"So it really was a genius move on Dumbledore's part then," said Dorea thoughtfully.

"Did someone say Evans?" asked James, cutting off Sirius' very dramatic moan as he died inside. Dramatically.

"Back in the land of the living, James?" asked Charlie.

Then Dorea hugged him again and he turned bright red.

"Stop it, Mum," he groaned. "Honestly, Sirius is right, Dumbledore only did it to-"

"Don't you listen to Sirius," said Dorea, causing Sirius to huff in annoyance. "You got that badge because you deserve it, and no other reason, you understand?"

"Yes Mum," said James, causing Sirius' face to fall even further. "Of course, that means Dumbledore isn't expecting me to stop my mates from having fun… and we can continue playing pranks as per normal."

As Sirius and James high-fived each other and Charlus laughed out loud at their antics, Dorea groaned and covered her face with her hands.

Honestly, there was no winning with those boys, and she doubted that they'd ever change.

* * *

**Many sources name Dorea Black and Charlus Potter as James' parents, but it isn't exactly canon (although, with Pottermore it might become canon later on.) I decided to use them anyway. **

**I hope you like the story, and please tell me what you think of it! It's always good to know which bits you liked and what can be improved so I can do even better next time. **


End file.
